Secret
by anny385
Summary: Abby and Tony share a secret. Don't worry it's not a bad secret.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story is AU.

Secret

Tony DiNozzo and Abby Scuito walked out of his apartment building and onto the walkway that would take them to their cars. They were talking and laughing and didn't notice that two people were watching them. The two of them were very protective of Abby and wouldn't harm her.

"Are you sure you want to go to the fair, Abby?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go."

He had never gone to a fair before when he was a child and had told Abby this a while back.

"You know we don't have to do this just because I never got to go."

Abby stopped and turned to Tony as they stopped by his car. She laid a hand on his arm. "Tony, if I didn't want to go I would have never asked in the first place."

"Are you sure?" He asked feeling a little insecure.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't wait to play the games and eat cotton candy and junk food."

"Junk food, now you're talking." Tony smiled as he slipped into the car and waited for Abby to do the same. He was kind of excited, but he would never tell Abby.

They had fun at the fair. They went on some of the rides, played games and ate fair food including cotton candy and popcorn.

"Thank you, Abby for taking me. I had a fun time." Replied Tony as he smiled at the day's events.

"You're welcome, Tony." She gave him a hug and then went to her own car. He watched as she drove away and then made his way towards his apartment.

----

Tony drove to NCIS headquarters, parked his car and then locked it. He made his way towards the bullpen and noticed that no one was there. He sat down and turned on the computer. He checked his e-mail and then stood up to walk towards the lab. He could hear the music as he walked out of the elevator and smiled.

"Hey, Abby."

"Hey, Tony." She smiled at him as she went back to the computer.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Trying to find the perfect collar."

"Let's see." Tony said as he stood besides her watching the screen. Neither of them heard the two men who had came in.

"DiNozzo, what do you think you are doing?"

Tony turned towards Gibbs and saw that not only Gibbs was there, but also McGee.

"What are you talking about, boss?" Tony said confused at what Gibbs thought that he had done.

"I saw you and Abby coming out of your apartment on Saturday. Why was Abby there?" Gibbs asked.

"I saw it too." Replied McGee.

"Abby spent the night." Replied Tony not seeing what the problem was.

"Spent the night?" Asked McGee.

Not liking where this was going Abby interrupted. "Let's talk about this in the other room." She looked up at the camera.

Then men all nodded and followed Abby into the other room.

"Now I want you to stop this now. Nothing, I mean nothing is going on between me and Tony."

"Are you sure?" Replied McGee

Abby turned to Tony. "I think it's time to tell them."

"Go ahead. It was your idea not to tell anyone anyways." Replied Tony

"Tony is my brother. We found out about it a month ago. We were talking about family when it came out."

----

Flashback

"Did you know that I had a sister? When she was born she was put up for adoption." Tony said. He could tell Abby anything and she never judged him, or made him feel worthless. She was also a good listener.

"_Really?" She replied and thought about it. "I was adopted when I was a baby." _

"_Wouldn't that be weird if we turned out to be brother and sister? All this time we were working together and we were family."_

"_That would be weird. I think we should see if we are brother and sister."_

_They both got blood drawn and waited for the results to come in and when they did they were both surprised and happy. They were indeed brother and sister and they were happy. _

"_I'm not sure if we should tell anyone. I think if we told anyone that they might move you somewhere else." Replied Abby. She just found out she had another brother and she didn't want to lose him. _

"_Are you sure? I don't think Gibbs would care." Tony replied._

"_I know Gibbs wouldn't care, but what about Vance? You told me that you think he doesn't like you. What happens if Gibbs, Ziva, or McGee accidentally say something in his presence?" _

"_You're right. We won't tell anyone. I'm glad that you're my sister, Abby."_

"_And I'm glad that you're my brother."_

_After that they had set up Friday as their movie night and then the next day was just a day for them. They would go to museums, parks, or even an amusement park. One day they even flew a kite and went to the movies. _

---

"So as you see there is nothing going on with us. I didn't want to tell anyone because Vance doesn't like Tony. I thought that maybe you, McGee, or Ziva might say something accidentally in Vance's presence and he would send Tony away. I couldn't handle that. Now that I know that Tony is my brother I couldn't lose him."

"I'm sorry, Tony for jumping to conclusions." Replied Gibbs.

"You're sorry? I thought you didn't say sorry because it's a sign of weakness."

"Not when it's between friends." Replied Gibbs.

Tony smiled and then looked at McGee.

"I'm sorry too, Tony."

"It's okay, but thank you for keeping an eye out for my little sis. I sometimes won't be around and it makes me a little better to know that she has someone else watching out for her."

The End


End file.
